Hall effect devices are devices that operate in response to a magnetic field based upon the Hall effect. The Hall effect is a phenomenon in which current flow through a conductor in the presence of a magnetic field produces a voltage across the conductor that is orthogonal to both the current and the magnetic field. A Hall effect device may be arranged as a planar structure, known as a Hall plate, that generates an output signal (e.g., either voltage or current) that is proportional to an applied magnetic field. Discrete Hall plates (e.g. based on InSb (indium antimonide)) offer high sensitivity, while integrated (silicon) Hall plates are smaller and less expensive.
The ability of Hall effect devices to sense magnetic fields has resulted in wide adoption of Hall effect sensors. For example, Hall sensors are often employed in non-contact motion sensing applications such as rotation speed measurement, and in current sensing, and compass applications.